Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., have touchscreens that allow a user to input text characters into an application, such as a word processor or email application. Text input on touchscreens can be a cumbersome task due to, for example, the small touchscreen area. This is particularly frustrating where a user wishes to input a long message. Further, given the small touchscreen area, users have difficulty entering and selecting words.
Thus, a system is needed to intelligently allow a user to more quickly enter text on an electronic device, to yield an improved system.